Camp Kiki-slasher
"Camp Kiki-slasher" is the seventh episode of the second season of BUNK'D. and the twenty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis Things get scary at Camp Kikiwaka when the campers start disappearing one by one. When they finally uncover the culprit with the axe to grind, he takes them on a thrill ride the campers will never forget! Plot That night, everyone is watching a horror movie, Slaughter Camp Five for they're Friday the 13th Horror Weekend, but Lou stops after getting tried of generating the power with a bike. In the morning, the counselors and CITs are preparing to set up the barbecue. Emma and Lou were very tried since Zuri and Tiffany were scared of the movie, they slept with them. The kids arrived and Lou asked Jorge to take a napkin dispenser to the lake. Jorge tells Tiffany to think fast so she could catch it, but Tiffany think its a pop quiz and Jorge hits the camp chef, Murphy which made him spill his barbecue sauce all over him and dropped the meat that was in it. The kids laughed and teased him that his sauce is famous for making the whole camp sick. Murphy tells them that they'll "pay" for this just as Gladys came to see what had happened and tell Jorge, Tiffany and Zuri to go get more firewood and Ravi and Xander to get more meet on the highway. While the kids went to get more firewood, Jorge scares the girls again with his mask and Zuri throws it. When Jorge tries to find it someone took it. When Jorge told the girls he was only teasing, he saw something behind the girls and runs as the girls were pulled away by someone. Jorge went to the cafeteria to tell the counselors and CITs that Zuri and Tiffany were grabbed by someone wearing a mask but they told him that Zuri and Tiffany might be trying prank Jorge back for scaring them before. Jorge agrees and goes back in the woods to prank the girls again. Ravi started to think that what's happening is just like in the movie that when no one believed the prankster, he was split in half with a canoe paddle. Lou also stated that the girls have been gone for a long time, but Xander think its a prank. Suddenly they heard Jorge screaming and told Gladys something happened to Jorge, but Gladys said it was just a prank. The counselors and CITs go into the woods to find the kids, but they found Jorge's glasses and Zuri's money clip. Worried that the kids are missing, they went to tell Gladys that the kids are missing and that she needs to call the police, but once again, Gladys doesn't believing them thinking its a prank. Xander and Emma went into Gladys' cabin to find a phone and were about to call the police, but Gladys caught them taking Emma's phone and ordering them to get out. Xander said they should go to town to get the police and to tell Lou and Ravi that they're going, but something grabs they're legs and they screamed. Lou and Ravi have searched everywhere for the kids, but there were no since of them and noticed that Emma and Xander are missing too. They hide when Murphy was coming and he started singing a song about chomping up kids with his knife. Lou started to think that Murphy is the killer because he wanted to get back at the kids for making him spill his food and barbecue sauce, but Ravi said in horror movies its not the most obvious suspect. They ran out to go to town, but Lou runs back to get her flashlight and also disappears after she screams. Ravi goes alone to get to town while recording himself and sees Murphy with a bag and digging a hole to bury it believing that Murphy is the killer and that he's burying a body in the bag, but the real killer was behind Ravi and he falls begging for Mercy. The "killer" revealed to be Timmy and told Ravi that everyone was safe in the barn. They got in the barn where everyone was wearing make up while Xander and Lou are dressed up as the killers to help Timmy to get revenge on Gladys for kicking him out of camp. Gladys was in the mess hall looking for Murphy, but when she opens a pan she was terrified when she saw Jorge's head in it and that a killer was after her. She runs out seeing Zuri hanged on the target with arrows on her body, Tiffany with a saucer through her head in the cabin and seeing the mirror saying "You're Next Gladies". The killer punches through the door and Gladys jumps out of Woodchuck cabin to go to her cabin to call the police, but the killer was in her cabin and she runs out into the woods where she bumps into Ravi who outran the killer. Relieved that he was alive Gladys told Ravi that they need to get to town to find help, but Ravi said they'll never make it and that they should hide in the barn until the killer goes to the camp across the lake. The made it to the barn seemly safe, but they were horrified to see Emma hanged and stabbed with a pitch fork. Ravi goes to lock the back door, but he was also "killed" by the killer when it threw a baseball hard to his head. Three of the killers surrounded Gladys and Timmy reveals himself saying he gonna kick Gladys out of camp forever. Gladys begs Timmy mercy telling him he can come back to camp, but Timmy said it was too late as he and the other killers raised they're canoe paddles and Gladys faints landing in cow poop on her face. Everyone wakes up revealing that they're prank work. They all laughed at how scared Gladys was, but were scared off when they thought they saw a killer opening the door, but it was just Murphy who was about to offer everyone some dessert. Everyone are roasting s'mores at the fire-pit and Murphy told them he was upset that they thought he was a killer and that he was singing about chopping up kids to blow off steam, when he said the kids will pay for spilling sauce on him, he mean't to pay for a new apron as the sauce stained it and the bag he was burying was the garbage from the barbecue since he can't burn it anymore. Gladys comes in but was not mad at them saying she loves a good scare. She comes up to Timmy and aplogizes for being unfair with him and offered him to come to Camp Kikiwaka and let him stay in her cabin, which make Timmy run back into the woods not knowing Gladys was pranking him. Cast Main Cast * Peyton List as Emma Ross * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross * Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser * Kevin Quinn as Xander McCormick * Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez * Nina Lu as Tiffany Recurring Cast *Mary Scheer as Gladys *Casey Campbell as Murphy *Nate Stone as Timmy Trivia * This is the first episode to have a warning at the beginning of the episode. Gallery File:Kikislasher.png Murphy gets sauce spilled.png The Kids Laughing.png File:CampKikiSlasher.png Murphy with a Knife.png Timmy pretending to be a killer.png Ravi and Tiffany arrive at the barn.png Xander and Lou with padles.png Jorge's head.png Gladys sees the killer.png Gladys sees Zuri dead.png Ravi and Gladys horrifed.png Ravi dead.png Category:BUNK'D episodes Category:Halloween productions